Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal that is capable of displaying an image, a control method therefore, and a storage medium that stores a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional peripheral device equipped with a copy function, a printer function, a facsimile function, a data storage function, etc. has spread as OA equipment in recent years. When copying an original using a multifunctional peripheral device, a user requires quality equivalent to the original for a duplication. However, since a multifunctional peripheral device reads an original image optically with a scanner, digitizes and prints the image, it is difficult to maintain the quality due to noises included during reading and digitization.
There is a known technique that prints a code as identification information with image data for every page, when the image data received from a PC or another multifunctional peripheral device is printed, and that stores the image data and the identification information to a database while relating them to each other. According to this technique, when a user copies a printed sheet that has been printed beforehand, the identification information is detected during the scanning. And when the image data corresponding to the identification information is stored in the database, the image data stored in the database is printed instead of the image data obtained by scanning (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-285378 (JP H10-285378A)).
In recent years, there is a use case where a printed sheet is taken with a camera of a portable terminal and the taken image data is transmitted to a printer to print if needed.
When an image taken with a portable terminal is enlarged and displayed or is printed, the image quality of the taken image may be insufficient for displaying and printing a detailed portion. However, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication does not suggest cooperation with a portable terminal, and cannot solve this problem.
Moreover, a printing element like a watermark may be added to a printed sheet by a printer driver or a tag may be pasted on a printed sheet by a user. Since the information that is added to the printed sheet by the printer driver or the user later is not included in the database, such a printed sheet cannot be reproduced using the image data with the corresponding identification information stored in the database in the configuration disclosed in the above-mentioned publication.